


To Live Again

by morganiam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Muggleborn, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganiam/pseuds/morganiam
Summary: I can’t remember my death exactly. It wouldn’t be wrong to say it was likely from doing something idiotic and against common sense. So when I first started to awake from the “nothingness” I would like to say I wasn’t surprised I awoke in the body of a baby. I totally was, though. A lot of screaming ensued.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hey so this is my first fanfiction ever. I kind of wanted to go the self-insert way, because I could. Although my character isn’t really anything like me at all. So yeah I’m just publishing this because I kind of wanted to even though I’m not completely happy with it. But why not? I would do the whole this belongs to J.K Rowling thing but I’m sure you’ve heard that a lot ;) anyway thank you for reading! ~

I can’t remember my death exactly. It wouldn’t be wrong to say that it was likely from doing something idiotic and against common sense. 

I always had illusions of indestructibility, no matter how old I got. I was a very agnostic person. I believed in everything but also nothing, mostly because I hated being wrong in any form. 

So when I first started to awake from the “nothingness”, I would like to say that I wasn’t surprised I awoke in the body of a baby. I definitely was, though. A lot of screaming ensued. 

A fairly pretty woman in about her thirties rushed into the room and picked me up rocking me back and forth soothingly. Behind her came a tall man with big ugly glasses and a thick moustache. He stood beside her while she rocked me, with his hand on her shoulder. The woman’s reassuring voice repeated the phrase,

“Mommy and Daddy are here, Sophie, don’t worry”. 

Her voice was calming to my terrified heart. Once my cries began to taper off she laid me back in the crib. The pair looked at each other with tender smiles and lightly kissed. 

Everything was hazy and my eyes began to close, exhausted from all the screaming. I fell asleep.

I wasn’t sure how long it had been before I awoke. So much was weighing on me. At least I was afforded the small mercy of being the same gender I was before. 

However, weren't you not supposed to remember your past life when reincarnated? I contemplated this deeply for about a minute before dropping the matter entirely (who was I to decide how the world worked?) and instead focused on where the fuck I was. 

The room I was in was definitely a baby’s. The walls had little fluffy clouds painted on them and above me hung one of those rotating things, you know with the cute baby toys on the ends? 

I tried to sigh heavily however it came out more like a gurgle. Little bubbles formed at my mouth and I couldn’t help but giggle at the absurdness of the situation. 

In my past life, I was a wanderer and lived my life adventuring. I taught English in foreign countries and lived paycheque to paycheque, enjoying life as it went. You could say the former philosophy I lived by was “You only live once”. Kind of funny how that turned out. 

I don’t think I had any regrets. What would I do with this new life that was given to me? It seemed pointless to continue the same existence as before. I wasn’t an ambitious person though and I never would be. The idea of playing the prodigy felt wrong. Almost like I would be taking away the parents of this body's opportunity to be well, parents. 

From my small meeting with them, I already felt attached. There was a small spark in my heart that I knew would soon ignite into a flame. I would never be a perfect child and I refused to play the game of genius but I would be good to them and I would love them because they deserved at least that.

I wasn’t ever a good liar so pretending to learn the language was very awkward. Mostly I just used my "horrendous" Canadian accent to cover up my knowledge of the language. 

I think my parents also saw me as easily distractible and a bit of a dreamer. I always drifted off when they played games with me or talked to me. 

I was close to both of them but I especially loved my dad. He was a manual worker for a salt mill, but even after a tiring day he always found the time to read to me for an hour before bed and “teach” me to read as well. I loved fairy tales and this life was no different. 

My mother was a secretary at the primary school and went back to work when I was around two years old. She was amazing as well. Her devotion to her family never interfered with her dreams. She would always be trying to invent the next great thing. Her ability to work, look after me and still have time for her hobby and passion was very inspirational to me, especially when I found out I was born in the 80’s. 

May 9th, 1980, in England, Saltaire to be exact. In my previous life, I grew up in Newfoundland, Canada in the 2000's; and it was quite a bit different from here. The years went by, as they do, and I was going to my first day of school.

There were nine other kids in my class, the majority of which were boys. I didn’t really have any close friends, the other two girls had paired up in the first week and quickly became the Anne of Green Gables and Diana, of our grade. The boys were also not that keen on playing with a girl. 

I enjoyed school mostly because I didn’t have to try and could spend the time daydreaming or drawing. I definitely made sure to not be too good on the tests. I really didn’t want to skip grades. I was content where I was.

When I was six my dad lost his job at the salt mill. He and my mother talked about relocating but he managed to find a job working in construction in the next village over, with help from our neighbors and community. 

Where I lived we were very close. We would carpool frequently to go play football matches, usually so many kids were crammed into one car we were almost sitting on each other’s laps. There would be frequent town country dances and harvest festivals. Everyone knew each other and had grown up together. It was a wonderful place.

As we got older the children started to play together. While I was shy and quiet and most of my peers were loud, we became one big family. I was the one who never joined in a game of British bulldog but was invited and watched while drawing and leaning against a tree. My childhood was peaceful and full of happiness. 

However, there were strange incidents that would occur around me. For instance, one time my mother tried to force me to wear this ugly knit jumper and when she had pulled it over my head the whole thing unraveled to a loose ball of yarn on the ground. 

There were other incidents as well. One day when I was walking home from school I crossed a group of older kids bullying a dog by the bridge. I loved animals so I felt a rush of vindictive anger. Suddenly a group of birds flew down from the trees, in a perfect V formation, and started to attack them. The kids ran off and that dog became Blaine my golden retriever and best friend. No one was really hurt but it was all very peculiar and I wasn’t sure if it was because of me or if it had been a freak accident. 

I ended up chalking up a lot of the mishaps to my strange reincarnation. Maybe it caused a rupture in the world's order and this was the result? And so I continued living my daily life, waking up early to make tea and bring it to my mother and the teachers at the office and going to class. That was, until after my eleventh birthday.


	2. Will I or Won't I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie finds out about magic and goes to Diagon alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hi once again! I’m trying to get some chapters out before school starts picking up again. Once that happens I’ll likely not have much time to work on this. Anyway, thank you for reading!~

It was early on a Tuesday morning. I usually got up before everyone in my family to walk my dog Blaine. There was a trail behind our house that eventually led to the ocean. I grabbed Blaine’s leash and clipped it to his collar. Blaine whined and pawed at the door, eager for his walk. I laughed and scratched him behind the ear before opening the door. I seriously loved the little guy.

The walk was pretty typical. We hiked through the forest and when we reached the sea I threw a stick for Blaine until he was tired out. When I got back it was about 9:00 am.

“Hey mom, dad you up yet?” I asked from the front door, while I unclipped a tired Blaine from his leash.

“Yes, honey. We’re eating breakfast in the kitchen. Grab some eggs and bacon from the stove if you want.” My mother said.

Hungry from my walk I piled up my plate and sat down at the big wooden table. My dad chuckled at me over his newspaper as I dove into my meal ravenously.

“Might want to slow down there. You may choke.” My dad joked good-naturedly.

I grinned at him with a mouthful of bacon and toast and swallowed dramatically. My dad smiled at me before taking a chug of his coffee. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“I wonder who that is so early?” My mother said beside me with a slight frown on her face.  
She got up from the kitchen table and walked to the door. I heard some mumbling from the door but mostly focused on reading the comics on the back of my dad’s newspaper. Hey just because I’m technically not eleven doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy comics!

“Hey Sophie, Mike.... there’s a lady here that would like to talk to us.” My mom called, her voice echoing throughout the house.

That was weird. Whatever, I didn’t want to be rude. Even if the lady came at a ridiculously early time for door-to-door marketing. I left the kitchen and stood awkwardly in the living room, my arms hanging at my sides limply.

“Sophie, can you start the tea please?” My mom said. She was sitting across from an older lady sitting primly on our rocking chair.

The lady’s hair was tied back in a tight bun and a pair of oval glasses sat perched on her stern looking face. The strangest thing about her, however, was her clothing. At first, it looked like she was wearing a strange type of dress, but looking at it further it almost looked like she was wearing a cape. I turned back towards the kitchen, not wanting to be caught staring.

“Yeah sure mom. It’ll be one minute.”

My dad was still reading his newspaper intently when I walked back into the kitchen. I filled the kettle and set it on the stove.

“Hey, dad- I think mom called you,” I told him, assuming he hadn’t heard her.

“Oh okay Soph, sorry just got caught up reading!” He laughed, scrubbing at the back of his neck.  
I smiled and set to work preparing the tea and biscuits for the table while my dad thudded into the living room.

When the water was done I dropped an earl-grey tea bag into our teapot and let it steep. It took about five minutes to brew. 

By then I was so curious about what was going on in the living room that I couldn’t stand still. Every ten seconds I was checking around the corner trying to hear what was going on in the living room. Clearly the lady wasn’t a saleswoman. My mom actually let her inside. 

The moment the timer went off I rushed out of the room balancing the teapot on a plate with the teacups, biscuits, sugar, and milk. 

My mom smiled when I reached the living room and stood up, immediately helping me place the tea on the table. She filled everyone’s cup and asked the lady what she preferred in her tea.

“By itself is just fine, thank you.” The lady said. She accepted the tea from my mother and took a delicate sip.

My mother poured some for herself, as well as me (my father wasn’t a big tea fan). I loved lots of sugar in my tea so she placed 3 heaping teaspoons in mine before handing it to me. I took enjoyment from the warmth coming from the cup and breathed in the aroma of the tea.

“So Mrs. McGonagall was it?” My mother asked,

“Professor McGonagall.”

“Oh sorry, of course, Professor. What’s this about a school that you want my daughter to attend?”

What school? What the hell was going on here?? I was very happy at my current school, thank you very much.

“I believe this may help.” She said, handing me a piece of paper. I frowned and began to read it.

 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Collins,_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. 

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

What the fuck!? I dropped the letter on the ground and stared at the lady like she had grown a second head. I was a pretty chill person but this was bullshit. I could deal with reincarnation with a fairly level head. But the fucking Harry Potter universe?

My mother noticed my strange reaction and picked it from the ground to read. Her eyes widened as she read it.

“Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry…” She whispered. My dad’s eyebrows shot up.

McGonagall started to describe how wonderful the school was and such, but I still couldn’t understand what the hell was happening here.

“Mom, are you playing a joke on me right now?!”

“Sophie- “

“Because if you are, _haha_ , very funny.”

“Miss. Collins, I assure you this is no joke.” Said the Maggie Smith lookalike sternly.

“You expect me to believe that after all the shit that’s happened to me, there’s fucking more”

My mom gasped, “Sophie!”

I started laughing bitterly. All the unresolved uncertainty and fear of the last few years bottled up, came pouring out of me. “Prove it,” I growled.

The older lady’s eyes widened at my tone of voice before sniffing primly and waving the stick in her hand. She said a Latin phrase I couldn’t quite understand. The candle on the table in front of us morphed into a wax bird.

My mother gave a quiet scream and my father jumped up from his position in his chair. My jaw just dropped. The strange wax figurine shook itself, the light on top of its head flickering with the movement, before it took off in flight around the living room. Candle wax dropping as it flew.

I pointed dumbly at it and stared for a good few seconds “What- “

My body turned viciously toward the witch in my living room. Eyes widening in wonder. 

“Magic is real?” I said almost hysterically. The adventuress part in me reeled at the possibilities. A new world I had never explored in my past life. A strange feeling started to develop in my chest

The lady, McGonagall (just like the movies), smiled slightly giving her a slightly softer aura. “Yes, Miss. Collins, it is very much real.”

I made a strange whimpering noise at the back of my throat. The bird was still flying around above us. The older witch flicked her wand again and the bird melted into a pool of candle wax on the floor in front of me. I stared at it, having an almost out of body experience. Magic was real. All my childhood dreams were now right in front of me. I was terrified.

What did that say about me in the scheme of things? Was I even in the same universe as before? I thought I had only gone back in time. Or was magic in my last life as well? What about the Harry Potter movies? If McGonagall is here does that mean Harry exists as well? I questioned my very existence.

"Miss. Collins, have you decided what to do?” McGonagall asked.

“What?”

“Will you be attending Hogwarts this year, Miss. Collins.?” She said sternly and yet somehow patiently.

“I- “My mother and father were staring at me. I could almost see the sadness in my mother’s eyes. Guilt hit me suddenly. I had hidden my intelligence all these years so my parents could have the parenting experience. Going to Hogwarts, I would be leaving them. I had promised not to be a wanderer in this life. I had lived in one place for more than a year. I did it for them.

If I went to Hogwarts, I wasn’t sure if I would be able to hold back my urge to explore the world. The temptation to see and learn new things would be too much. But knowing something like magic existed and ignoring it? I don’t know if I could do that.

But I couldn’t leave my parents. I wasn’t cruel. Maybe it was a good thing, I didn’t want to get involved with the madness that was the Harry Potter world, no matter how amazing the fact magic existed was. That decided it.

“Professor McGonagall I don’t think- “

“Sophie would love to go to Hogwarts, Professor.” My father cut in. I turned towards him shocked.

“Dad?!”

“No, honey. I’m not letting you hold yourself back anymore. Don’t think we didn’t notice, Sophie.”

My eyes widened. They had noticed that I wasn’t applying myself completely? My father continued to speak.

“I’m not sure what you’re worried about, but we’re adults. We can look after ourselves. I saw your eyes when you saw the Professor wave her magic stick” The Professor chuckled a bit at that.

“As parent’s we knew there would be a time that you would have to leave the nest – although I had hoped it wouldn’t be this early” he joked, “Take this opportunity given to you, Sophie. It’s an amazing one at that. Magic? Amazing. Don’t hold yourself back for us.”

“But dad- “

“Listen to your father, Sophie.” My mom said with a slight waver in her voice. She stood up and crossed the room towards me. Her dark hair and bright face hung over me and tears started to silently run down my face. She clearly didn’t want me to leave but she still was urging me to go.

“We’ll miss you with all of our hearts but as your father said we are adults. We can always mail you and there’s the summer as well.” My mom said, conviction increasing with every word she said.

She smiled despite the tears in her eyes before leaning forward and wrapping up my short plump form in a warm hug. I heard my dad’s chair groan, and the loud thumps of my father crossing the room. He lifted both my mother and me into his big arms. I giggled and rubbed my tears away with my mother’s shoulder.

A slight cough was heard from the other side of the room. My dad placed my mom back down on the ground. He scratched at the back of his neck, embarrassed at the gooey love fest we just displayed.

Noticing the Professor was still in the room as well, I struggled out of my mother’s grasp and wiped awkwardly at my trousers. I blushed bright red and looked anywhere but at the Professor.

McGonagall smiled softly at us, “I assume that you have decided?”

Still embarrassed from earlier, I nodded a slightly hesitant yes.

“It’s good you decided to go Miss. Collins. While we don’t force our students to attend Hogwarts, there can be some difficulties for muggleborn students.”

"What's a muggleborn?” My father asked confused.

“A witch or wizard born in the non-magical world.” She replied.

My eyebrows furrowed at her earlier statement, “What did you mean by difficulties?”

“It can become hard for muggleborns to control their magic if they don’t receive the proper training.”

Why the hell did she give me a choice then?! Clearly, I wouldn’t ever put my family in danger. I glared slightly at that before letting it go. It may have been a test of sorts. Whatever, if they want to play with eleven-year-olds let them.

“When does this school start?” My mother leaned forward and asked from her new position on the couch.

“September first. All students take the train from King’s Cross station to Hogwarts. In order for you to get access to the train station, you must walk through the brick wall in-between platform ten and nine. Muggle's however, sadly cannot get through. For security purposes of course.” The Professor said.

“In-between you say? Wow, that is quite unique...” My father said interested.

“Yes, it is. Now Miss. Collins in a week or two I will come by again to collect you and your family, and take you to Diagon alley. This is where you will receive your school essentials such as books and your wand.” McGonagall said with a no-nonsense tone. I nodded again in agreement.

"Now there are a few things I must also go over with you. The magical world –as you know- is separate from the muggle world. We have our own government, banking system, shopping and many other things I’m sure muggles also have,” She explained while reaching into her robes and pulling out an aged looking piece of paper and began to read from it.

“In order to continue to keep our worlds separate from each other, maintaining the Statute of Secrecy is of great importance. I’m sure you understand that you must keep quiet about your daughter attending Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. Collins?” She peered over her oval glasses at my parents.

“Yes of course. We’ll be very careful!” My mother ensured her.

“I’m sure you will. Ah yes, where were we? Children also may not practice magic over the summer. The Ministry detects if any student under the age of seventeen performs magic. Muggles are more closely monitored so I suggest you maintain the utmost diligence.” She finished looking at me for my response.

I pouted mentally at that. I remember that from the movies. That’s the worst rule ever.

“Yes, I promise to follow the rules.” McGonagall nodded her head and folded up the piece of paper.

“Miss. Collins will learn most everything else while attending Hogwarts.” She addressed my parents.

“Well then, I shall see you all in a few weeks. We shall meet at the address and time inscribed on the second page of your letter. Congratulations Miss. Collins.”

“Uh, yes. Thank you, Professor.”

McGonagall said her goodbyes and then disappeared with a pop. We all gasped still shocked by any magic performed in front of us.

“Well, that was something,” I said, grabbing the forgotten letter off of the table and gripping it like a life-line.

* * *

Later that evening after having multiple talks with my parents about being responsible in boarding school, I debated my current situation. I’m an adult mentally! I’ve been looking after myself years before this whole reincarnation debacle! I can clean up after myself, god.

Anyway, if this was all really happening to me and Harry Potter was truly real, I’m not sure what I was going to do. I had grown up watching the movies but I had never really read the books. Not to mention my memory of the happenings was pretty spotty, after eleven years of not thinking about it. 

At most I could remember the main characters, a few events, but not much else. Was it possible McGonagall was just a coincidence and all the other characters didn’t exist? After holding onto that piece of hope for a few moments I realized the existence of Hogwarts was pretty damning. I know he had attended school sometime in the 90’s but I wasn’t sure when he was a first year. Would we even be in the same year?

Maybe I’m going crazy? Maybe, I’m in a coma right now and dreaming about all of this. How could this be possible? Movies were fun to watch and imagine yourself in, but when it came to the real thing? Who the hell would want to be in one where shit blows up at the end of every year.

I couldn’t rescind my invitation now. If what she said about muggleborns was true, I couldn’t let my family be hurt like that, but I also couldn’t get my parents involved in a war. They could be killed goddammit!?

I’d just have to avoid the main characters and the main plot at all costs.

I just worried if that was even possible. If I was in a movie or a book or whatever, did I even have free will anymore? Somehow, that was the most terrifying thought of all.

* * *

My parents and I embarked on our road trip early in the morning. It took us four and a half hours to reach the meeting place in London. We were only there a few minutes when Professor McGonagall stepped out of seemingly nowhere. Her bun as tight as ever.

“Hello, Collins’. Do you have enough money prepared for your shopping trip today?” She asked us.

"Ah yes, Professor!” My father said slightly shocked by her sudden entrance. My mother and I nodded along somewhat stricken as well.

We walked a bit before we reached a dark lit pub with a sign that read “The Leaky Cauldron”. McGonagall started to walk towards its doors.

"Why are we going into a broken down old shop?" My dad asked confused. I gave him a weird look. It clearly was still open for business.

“That is just its appearance to muggles. Come along Mr. and Mrs. Collins.”

Oh, realization, came over me. That made sense, how stupid of me. McGonagall strode through the doors, my parents and I following.

The inside was just as dark and shabby as the outside. Two old women were talking to the bald bartender loudly. One’s eye closed as if she was missing it. Tables were located in the corner shadows of the room, a few customers sitting at them. Overall the atmosphere of the place was grubby. Even the fire in the middle of the room was weak and barely lit. My parents looked a bit uncomfortable and shadowed behind me. Trying to protect me from seeing what a real bar looked like.

McGonagall lead us out of the bar and into a small, walled courtyard, with a dustbin. She looked behind her to make sure we were all there and nodded before taking out her stick –wand- and began tapping three bricks up and two across, exactly three times.

Suddenly a single hole opened in the wall. The bricks almost fell away, to form a wonderful brick arch.

The most amazing sight met us as we stared through the arch. Old-fashioned shops of different colors, shapes, and sizes lined the cobblestone street. A wooden sign through the opening read “Wayfaring Wizards Welcomed.”

Children were running up and down the street playing with strange floating silver objects. Owls in birdcages hung from a shop up ahead and their calls echoed through the street. It was like coming from a grimly lit world to a world full of color. Many people were wearing the robes and pointed hats. It was amazing.

For once I truly felt like the child I was supposed to be.

When I looked back at my parents. My mother’s mouth was wide open and my father’s eyes were as well.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley.” McGonagall turned around to say, her eyes bright with amusement at our reactions.

"Wow…" I said exhaling the breath I had held since I had seen the alley. She let us soak in the atmosphere for a few more moments, before addressing me

“Now Miss. Collins, did you bring the list of school supplies required for a first year student?”

“Yes Professor!” I reached into my trousers and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and held it up.

“Thank you, Miss. Collins. First, we need to go to Gringott’s Wizarding Bank, to exchange your muggle money for wizarding money.” This got my father interested.

“How does your money work?” He asked excitedly. 

She sighed softly, stopping briefly and pulled out three different coins from seemingly nowhere.

“The silver piece, the Sickle, is worth 29 Knut’s, this bronze one,” She held up the corresponding coins. “Now, this gold one here, the Galleon, is worth 17 sickles and 493 Knut’s.”

“How does that compare to the pound?”

“I’m not quite sure Mr. Collins. I suggest asking the Goblin’s when we get to the bank.” When she finished she continued to walk briskly down the street with us in tow.

“Goblins!?” I loudly exclaimed. I had forgotten all about magical creatures! I wonder if they had their own languages!! I couldn’t wait to learn all about their culture!

“Yes Goblins, Miss. Collins. I suggest being as polite as possible with them.” She said. That quieted me down a bit. Maybe that had come out a bit rude?

“Goblins…” My mother whispered.

We finally reached what I assumed was the bank, a huge white marble building towering over the shops, Gringott’s Bank was carved on the first of the stone pillars. McGonagall led us up a pair of white stairs to an old looking pair of bronze doors.

Two goblins stood by the door dressed in a red and gold uniform. They had dome-shaped bald heads, long finger's, and a pointed nose and ears. I could barely stop myself from staring in wonder. I’m sure my parents had difficulties as well.

The doors opened leading us down a small entrance hall and another pair of doors, this time, silver, also flanked with goblins. The doors read,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. 

That was very ominous.

When the last doors were opened, we saw a marble hall with long counters leading to a final set of doors. Goblins sat at each of the desks writing, some talking to other wizards. A huge gold crystal chandelier hung above us and a set of two round windows let in the only light in the room. It was a bit intimidating.

“I can help the next wizard.” Growled an elderly (they all looked old so it was hard to tell) Goblin three down from us.

McGonagall strode towards him, her robes billowing out behind her.

“Today we’d like to exchange muggle money for wizard,”

The goblin peered down at me through his half-moon glasses sitting atop his pointed nose. He held a feather in his hand, a quill?

“Ah, very well,” He croaked. “Where is the money?”

My parents shuffled forward awkwardly and placed about 300 pounds on the counter. The Goblin swept it up slowly and left the room. We waited silently until he returned.

After about ten minutes he returned with a bag clearly full of coins. He immediately went back to his work. My dad made a move to, I assume, ask his earlier question, but my mom grabbed his arm and shook her head.

I decided to be polite like McGonagall said and spoke up. “Umm, thank you very much Mr.?”

The Goblin looked up from his work and gave me an appraising look. “Sgakm.”

I tried smiling but it came out a bit awkward. My family, McGonagall and I made to leave at the last statement, with our newly acquired wizard money

“Uh have a good day Mr. Sgakm.” I waved lightly at him. His eyes still watching us leave over the half-moon glasses.

Once we left I heaved a sigh of relief. That was so embarrassing! I always made awkward situations worse. My face was bright red and I covered it in shame.

“Miss. Collins?” The Professor said patiently. I coughed awkwardly, after uncovering my face and rubbed the back of my neck. My mom and dad were smiling at me in amusement. Jerks!

“Since we have gotten you some money I will leave you to your school shopping. I will be back to collect you in about three hours, please meet me at the entrance.” The Professor said. She nodded towards my parents and walked off in a different direction.

“Well Soph, you still have that list?” My dad asked. I turned towards my parents, thankfully my blush had died down quite a bit.

"Yeah." I pulled out the crumpled paper from my pocket.

“So what do we need, honey?” My mom asked me with a smile.

“Umm… it says I need a uniform, books, a wand, a cauldron and a telescope. It also says I can bring a small pet of some type.”

“I don’t know about a pet. You already have Blaine.” My mother said.

Oh god, Blaine. I was leaving him for almost a year. Who was going to walk him? I was the worst. My mother must have noticed my inner dilemma.

“Don’t worry about Blaine. We’ll make sure he gets all his walks and is fed!” My dad said jovially. My father’s assurance lightened the guilt I was feeling for abandoning them, and now my dog. Not by much, though. I still felt like the most selfish person alive.

“Come on Soph, let’s get your uniform first.” My mom reached for my hand and I gave it to her willingly. We walked down the cobblestone street looking at the signs on the shops for a clothing place.

A window showing mannequins dressed in robes and pointed wizard hats was where I went to get my uniform. The outside of the shop was plum and the lettering read “Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions”. My mother stopped at the door and opened it for me and my dad.

Madam Malkin’s was a robust woman with dark brown hair and rosy cheeks. When the bell chimed as we walk in she seemed to glide to the front of the shop.

“Welcome, welcome! Are you a muggleborn first year, dearie?” She asked me, after looking over our clothing.

“Oh umm yes.”

“Well come this way! I’ll get you ready for a fitting.”

“I uh need.” I pulled out the list. “Three sets of plain work robes-”

“Don’t worry dear, it’s the same for all first years! I’ll get you nice and outfitted up!” She interrupted.

“Okay, um thanks.” I said a bit lamely.

“Here we go dear! Up on the stand!” As soon as I stepped onto the little stand in her shop, she waved her wand and out came sewing supplies and robes.  

I must have gasped because she giggled and said, “It never gets old seeing the wonder in a child’s eyes when they first start to see magic,” I smiled at that slightly. 

Although, I technically wasn’t a child.

My mother and father watched me with an amused look in their eyes, as the scissors flew around snipping and the needle and thread adjusted my new clothing. When the fitting was done Madam Malkin brought everything to the counter and rang up our purchases.

“Let’s see three sets of plain work robes, one winter cloak, one plain pointed hat and one pair of protective dragonhide gloves. That will be five galleons and 9 knuts, thank you!” My dad handed me the money to count out. 

“Have a wonderful day!” She called as we left her shop.

After getting my robes we went into another store and bought my telescope, as well as a pewter cauldron. I enjoyed the place we bought the telescope from, they had stars on the walls and ceiling. It was pretty goddamn cool. 

“Alright Sophie, let’s get your books out of the way now.” My dad said.

A small store with a window box completely full with books, was the next stop on our trip. The sign read “Flourish & Blotts”.

The inside of the store was just as full of books. They piled to the ceiling and there were many stacks randomly distributed across the store. A black staircase led to the upper level and golden floating hands with scarlet signs hanging underneath pointed to the genres of the books. The store was crowded with wizards and witches of all ages and the small space made it hard for anyone to really move.

A young man, in about his 20’s approached us. 

“What can I help you with?” He asked with a tired smile. His light brown hair was in complete disarray. His vest and robes were skewed, even the freckles on his face looked like they were messy. 

“My daughter needs books for her first year.” My mother said and placed her hand on my shoulder.

“Ah yes of course.” He said a bit frazzled. We waited a few beats awkwardly. “Can I have the list?”

“Oh yeah! Sorry.” I grabbed it from my pocket again. He started mumbling the names of the books and took off to I assume collect them.

“Hey mom and dad, you don’t mind if I go look around at all, do you?” I asked.

“No problem, Soph! We’ll wait here for him to get your books!” My dad said.

“Thanks!” I grinned.

Looking at the golden floating hands around the shop I managed to find a languages section. Perfect! I climbed up the staircase and found the section after some looking. 

The titles of the books in the section included languages like French, Spanish, Latin, and Japanese, but also languages like Mermish, Troll, Gobbledegook and runes. There was no Parseltongue from what I could find, but I remembered it having a bit of a stigma behind it. 

After I spent awhile browsing the titles, I found a book about the origins of magical languages. It was in my hands the moment I saw it. It covered everything. All the basics about languages in the magical world. It was everything I was looking for.

By the time I came back downstairs my parents were already paying. I ran over to them with my book. 

“Mom, dad, can I please have it? I’ll pay you back with my own money?” I pleaded.

“Don’t worry about it, Sophie. We’ll call it your present for you getting into school.” My mom told me.

“Thank you so much!” I said excitedly. 

“I see you’ve got a little Ravenclaw on your hands.” Said the older bookseller at the counter. 

“Ravenclaw?” My mother asked.

“Oh, one of the houses at Hogwarts. I’m sure your daughter will tell you all about it.” He said with a smile.

“I’m sure she will.” My mother gazed at me with warm eyes.

* * *

The last thing on our list was a wand. Ollivander’s was supposedly the place to go for that, according to the old bookseller at Florish & Blotts. 

In the shop's display, a single brown wand lay on a faded purple cushion. It was an old dimly lit gray building with “Ollivander’s - _Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C._ ” in peeling gold letters above the shop.

The inside was tight and extremely narrow. Dust was layered over most of the counter and the objects inside. Boxes of what, I assumed contained wands, were piled to the ceiling. I wasn’t sure how anyone could find anything in here.

A man old man with long white hair to his shoulders and eyes clear as water appeared at the counter. My dad and I jumped.

“Hello.” He said his eyes staring through us unseeing.

“Umm hello.” I said awkwardly.

He smiled and began to scour through the boxes piled up. After a few moments where we stood in awkward silence, he turned back toward us.

“Dogwood, with a unicorn hair core, 10 ¾ inch, slightly springy, flexible.” He said with excitement. 

The container held a deep brown wand that was slightly bent. I stared dumbly at it.

“Well go ahead try!” He exclaimed.

I leaned forward and picked up the wand. The strangest feeling overcame me. Gold sparks erupted from the tips of it. I laughed out loud in joy. It was like a warm summer’s day, sitting on a dock staring at the sky, running with Blaine by the ocean, sipping tea with my mother in the sunroom. It was everything good.

“Found a wand on the first try! What a wonderful day!” He said happily.

I was still overcome with the feeling of the wand; I could barely focus on what was going on around me. My mom and dad had already paid and started to guide me from the store. I stole a last glance. Ollivander was giving me the creepiest smile I had ever experienced, my eyes widened. He started to say something, but I didn’t quite catch it.

* * *

After we walked around and tried the ice-cream shop and their supposedly famous butterbeer ice-cream. It was pretty great.

Once it had been three hours we walked back to the entrance of the alley. McGonagall was waiting for us there. She led us out through the arch and back onto the busy London street.

“I hope you got everything you needed Miss. Collins?” She asked me politely.

“Yes Professor.” I responded.

“Very well. I will see you at Hogwarts. Remember to step in between platform 9 and 10 to get to the Hogwarts Express.” She told me.

“Thank you, Professor, for taking us today.” 

“You’re very welcome Miss. Collins.” She nodded to my parents before going back inside the Leaky Cauldron.

“Well that was an exciting day!” My mother exclaimed.

“It was, wasn’t it?” I said. We all exchanged grins before walking back to our family van. 

The drive back we talked about all we experienced and saw today. I had only begun to realize that I was stepping into a new world my parents could only see glimpses of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

 

Tomorrow was the day. I couldn’t sleep, it was 3:00 am and I was in my bedroom going over the textbooks I got from the bookstore. It was really quite fascinating. Mermish especially. It was a language that sounds like horrible screeching when spoken in the air but underwater sounded like English. I had some theories about that, that I really was looking forward to trying out.

 

The Merpeople had a society of their own underwater. They domesticated creatures such as the Grindylow, made their own jewelry and weapons and lived in stone houses. So much could be learned from them. I couldn’t wait to get to Hogwarts and meet them!

 

Of course, there was the whole breathing underwater thing that could be a problem but magic should solve that, right? I remember a bit of the fourth movie having a task that had to do with going into the lake. Something to do with hostages, if my memory serves me right.

 

I clutched the book to my chest my eyes felt heavy but excitement bubbled up in my chest at everything Hogwarts had to offer, keeping me awake. I slightly considered breaking my personal vow of ignoring the golden trio. The possibility of being able to study Parseltongue from a speaker? Is it weird I drooled a bit at the thought?

 

I mentally shook my head. No, getting involved in that mess any more than I already was, would be shitty. I wasn’t a big fan of dying again and endangering the family I now was a part of. It broke my heart ignoring a golden opportunity like that but I didn’t have a choice.

 

I heard Blaine trot into my room before he jumped on the end of my bed _right_ on to my legs.

 

God (or is it Merlin now?), that dog was heavy. He looked so content, though. I would feel guilty moving.

 

I sighed heavily and placed my book and glasses on the dresser. I really needed some shut eye, tomorrow was going to be a long day. I tended to stay up later the more important the next day was to me. Insomnia truly sucks. I closed my eyes and thought of the new world I would get to explore, the heavy lump of a dog still lying stretched out across my legs, as I fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Sophie wake up! I’ve been trying to get you up for an hour! We have to go now!” My mom screeched.

 

“Yeah…” I mumbled sleepily.

 

“You’re not even dressed?! I thought you told me you were?!”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Please be quiet. I need more sleep or I’ll die.

 

“Sophie…” My mom growled, “If we’re late how will you get to Hogwarts?! It’s not like we can drive you there! It’s a magical train!!”

 

I bolted out of bed at her mention of Hogwarts. Shit.

 

I ran around the room trying to quickly finish off the last minute packing while multi-tasking by pulling my clothes on. My mom just shook her head at me in frustration.

 

“You’ll have to eat your breakfast in the car.” She said as she walked away.

 

“Okay, sorry mom!” I shouted over my shoulder as I tried to hop into my jeans. Thank god, I took a shower last night. I heard her sigh loudly as she went out the front door to help my dad pack the car. I just had to quickly brush my teeth and hair and I would be all ready to go.

 

The mirror was not forgiving. The freckles on my face were more prominent than usual and the bags under my hazel eyes made me look undead. My curly brown hair had managed to get in tangles in the short four hours I slept. I tried pinching my cheeks to bring some color back into my face but it didn’t work much. What I would give for some makeup right now.

 

“Sophie, we need to get going! I wrapped up some toast and marmalade up for you!” My mom shouted from the front door.

 

“Coming!” I said as I finished pocketing all of my toiletries in my rucksack. I raced to the door to meet my mother who handed my toast in marmalade, wrapped up in a kitchen roll.

 

“Thanks!” I grinned at her before running to the car. My dad had already packed my trunk and was having a smoke at the end of the drive.

 

I slid into the back seat and used my jacket to set up a pillow behind my head. It was a three-hour drive. No way was I not sleeping. 

* * *

 

 

We reached Kings Cross Station at ten. My dad parked the car in the car park while my mom and I grabbed a cart for my trunk and wheeled it into the station. The inside was big and a half circle window which let in much of the light. Mom led me down the platforms until we reached the middle of nine and ten. Plastic numbers hung above labeling which platform was which.

 

“You know what to do, Soph?” She asked.

 

“Yep!” I said with a smile. I could see my father’s balding head coming towards us. He was making a ‘silent’ gesture with his finger.

 

“Alright. You be careful and make sure to mail us!” She scolded lightly.

 

Mom jumped as my father wrapped his arm around her from behind. My mom glared at him playfully.

 

“Yeah, be good Sophie, you trouble-maker!” My dad teased ignoring the daggers mom was sending him for scaring her.

 

“I will,” I said gently. What a bunch of sentimental dorks.

 

I would miss them.

 

“Alright, it’s almost half past ten you should get going, kid,” Dad said making a shooing motion with is free right hand.

 

I hugged them both tightly. Screw my carefully-cultivated-cool reputation! I’m most definitely not a softy. I just was reassuring them. I wasn’t tearing up at all.

 

I turned and grabbed my cart before running at the brick barrier in-between the two platforms. It went against all instinct and I subconsciously felt my body tightening up and my eyes close when I hit where the brick should be. I felt nothing… I kept running…

 

I opened my eyes.

 

A scarlet-red steam engine sat on the tracks in front of me. When I turned behind me an iron archway stood where I had previously run through the barrier, it said ‘Platform Nine and Three-Quarters’ on it.

 

People milled around me, owls hooted, and squeaky carts littered the platform. I jumped when I suddenly felt something brush against my leg. A calico cat stared up at me with green eyes. I edged away. I was not much of a cat person, even if it was super cute.

 

I looked back up at the train, where other students hung out the windows and smoke hung in the air. A sign overhead read ‘Hogwarts Express’, eleven O’clock.

 

Most of the carriages were already packed but I managed to find an empty one near the back. I shoved my trunk in a compartment and climbed in the train’s door. I sat down next to the slightly open window. Hopefully, it would stay empty and I could be left in peace.

 

I took out my book and started to read.

 

It had been about ten minutes when I heard muffled sound coming from outside. I ignored it and continued to read an interesting passage on giant language.

 

The talking outside got a bit louder and I could hear most of the conversation now. I tried not to eavesdrop but they were being pretty loud.

 

“Are you?” A loud voice exclaimed.

 

“He is,” A second chimed in.

 

“What?” I could barely make out that one – it was so soft.

 

“Harry Potter.” The voices chorused.

 

I froze in terror. Every cell in my body urging me to run but I couldn’t move. All I could do was sit and wait for the inevitable.

 

“Fred? George? Are you there?” A female voice called.

 

“Coming, Mom.” The voices I now knew as the twins, Fred and George said.

 

Why? Of all the compartments? How was this happening!? I chose the very back for a reason! My heart beat picked up.

 

A small boy wearing oversized clothes stood in the doorway. He looked so similar to Daniel Radcliffe it was scary.

 

“Oh… uh, I didn’t know someone else was in here. Is it okay if I sit…”? The boy asked awkwardly.

 

I couldn’t even speak my tongue felt heavy in my mouth.

 

He still stood in the doorway waiting for my response. His hand wiped went up to his forehead to wipe away some sweat, revealing the famous lightning bolt scar.

 

“Umm…” He nervously bit his lip and looked to the side.

 

I shook myself out of my stupor.

 

“Uh yeah… s-sure you can.” I stuttered slightly.

 

He sat across from me at the window. Both of us silent.

 

Outside, a group of red-heads that I could only assume were the Weasley’s, had a loud conversation. The boy across from me stared out of the corner of his eye interested.

 

“Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?”

 

The boy quickly moved out of view of the window before meeting my eyes awkwardly – I admit I was staring wide-eyed at him too. He looked away as soon as our gazes met and stared at the ground.

 

“You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?”

 

“Who?” The mother asked patiently.

 

“Harry Potter!” The two twins said excitedly.

 

“Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please!” A little girl's voice suddenly spoke up.

 

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" The woman scolded the girl before asking her sons about the boy.

 

"Asked him.”

 

“Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

 

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

 

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

 

The boy’s knuckles were white from the grip he held on the edges of his shirt’s fabric. I tried to be discreet in my observations by pretending to read my book, but I probably failed. A character from my childhood sat in front of me alive and breathing. It was surreal.

 

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." Their mother said sternly with a frown.

 

"All right, keep your hair on." One of the twins huffed.

 

A shrill whistle filled the air.

 

Both of us jumped and I shuffled awkwardly in my seat, trying to reposition myself and gain back what little self-assuredness I had.

 

"Hurry up!" their mother said. I heard the soft sounds of the little girl beginning to cry.

 

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." One said.

 

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." Another chimed in.

 

"George!"

 

"Only joking, Mom." He said with a laugh.

 

Harry watched them through the window. I could see a slight smile forming on his face. The compartment door slid open again revealing a small red haired boy.

 

"Anyone sitting there?" The boy asked, pointing at the seat beside Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

 

Harry shook his head. I still held the book, my hands slightly trembling. The boy sat beside Harry. He stared at him for a second before turning away, pretending he hadn’t looked. There was a black mark on his nose.

 

“Hey, Ron.” The twins from earlier Fred and George called from outside the compartment.

 

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." One of the twins said.

 

"Right," Ron mumbled not looking up from his lap.

 

"Harry," said the other, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother.”

 

“Oh, who’re you?” The other interrupted his twin with a grin on his face when he noticed me.

 

I stared at him dumbly for a second.

 

“S-Sophie…” I muttered. The twins shared identical looks.

 

“Well, see you later, then Sophie- Harry.” They said at the same time nodding at us.

 

“Bye…” We all said awkwardly before the twins shut the compartment door and left.

 

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted.

 

Harry nodded his head yes.

 

"Oh well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes, have you really got -- you know..." Ron pointed a shaky finger at Harry's forehead. I watched just as interested, as Harry pulled back his bangs to show Ron his scar. Ron stared his mouth hanging slightly open.

 

"So that's where You-Know-Who "

 

“Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it." He added on hastily.

 

"Nothing?" said Ron an eager sound to his voice. I found this question quite rude but Harry didn’t seem offended so I stayed quiet – not that I would have said anything anyway.

 

"Well -- I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else," Harry replied a thoughtful look on his face.

 

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and just stared for a few seconds before realizing his rudeness, blushing and looking back down at his lap.

 

“Are all your family wizards?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Er -- Yes, I think so," Ron said. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." There was a slight silence.

 

"So you must know loads of magic already." He looked a bit worried at the thought of being behind. Harry must have noticed they were leaving me out of the conversation and asked me a question.

 

“Oh… umm, what about you? Are your family wizards as well?”

 

“Uh- no. I’m muggleborn…” I responded.

 

“Oh!” Ron exclaimed. “So you both lived with muggles then. What are they like?”

 

"Horrible -well, not all of them,” Harry said looking hesitantly at me. “My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

 

"Five," said Ron a gloomy tone to his voice. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron pulled a rat from his jacket. I flinched slightly not fond of them- not to mention the knowledge I had of that _particular_ rat.

 

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff -- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went red and he stared awkwardly out the window.

 

Harry cheered Ron up by telling him how he'd never had any money in his life until he went to Gringotts, as well as how he had to wear Dudley's old clothes and how he never got presents.

 

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort"

 

Ron gasped loudly. What a drama-queen. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

 

"What?" said Harry confused.

 

"You said You-Know-Who's name! I'd have thought you, of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean?”

 

I would lecture them about how stupid fearing a name was but you know self-preservation and all. If I wasn’t muggleborn I would probably be sorted into Slytherin I contemplated slightly amused.

 

Harry continued to speak, “I've got loads to learn.... I bet - I bet I'm the worst in the class."

 

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families, like Sophie.” Ron nodded toward me, “Er—that’s your name right?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah…” I said softly.

 

Harry noticed my book.

 

“What are you reading?” He asked politely.

 

My eyes lit up and before I could get control of myself I started talking excitedly.

 

“It’s about the origins of ancient languages! It mostly is about things like Mermish – talking to Merpeople and Gobbledegook – the Goblin language. There are even languages where you can talk to animals!”

 

I blushed heavily. That was the nerdiest tangent. So embarrassing.

 

Harry smiled at me.

 

“So mermaids are real?” He asked.

 

I grinned. I knew I shouldn’t talk to him but what could I do now? Besides we were just talking, not pledging our eternal friendship.

 

“Yeah, they are! Cool, right? But the ones in Britain don’t exactly look how you and I would probably imagine them. They’re more fish like-” I made motions with my hands while I explained. “They’re called Selkies, here in Scotland, and the ones you think as mermaids are likely the ones from Greece and they’re called Sirens,” I said in one breath.

 

“Wow…” Harry said shocked, “There’s so much to learn…” He bit his lip looking worried again.

 

We were all quiet for a time as we watched fields full of cows and sheep pass us by. It was half past twelve when a dimpled old lady with spiky silver hair opened the compartment door and asked us if we wanted anything off the cart.

 

Harry leaped to his feet, clearly hungry. I slowly inched up from my seat as well. My fingers lingered on the wizard money in my pocket.

 

“I brought sandwiches…” Ron muttered his ears red.

 

Harry went out into the corridor and I followed. He asked if she had Mars Bars before the lady shook her head and rattled off a list of wizard candy, “I have Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands, no Maz Bar, dearie.” The lady gestured to the cart full of different colored candies and packaging.

 

Harry ended up getting some of everything. I decided on trying a Chocolate Frog. I had always wanted to try one. I bought a few other candies as well (not as many as Harry though).

 

After I sat down Harry looked at me for permission to dump his candies on the seat beside me. I nodded at him with a smile.

 

“Hungry, are you?” Ron said.

 

“Starving,” Harry replied while biting into a pumpkin pasty thing.

 

Ron pulled out his sandwiches and placed them on his lap. He winced when he took a bite.

 

“She always forgets I don’t like corn beef…”

 

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry. "Go on -"

 

"You don't want this, it's all dry," Ron protested. "She hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us…" Ron trailed off, his ears red.

 

"Go on, have a pasty - you can share as well, Sophie," said Harry.

 

“I really like corned beef,” I chimed in. “I’ll trade you my Cauldron Cakes?” I said holding them out. I would feel like a real bitch if I made him feel any less than welcome. We were just talking. I wasn’t influencing the plot that bad, right?

 

Ron smiled and took it from me.

 

The sandwiches lay forgotten, as we all munched through our stash of candy. It was nice. I remember sharing candy during school after Halloween in my past life. Made me feel like a child again.

 

"What are these?" Harry asked, holding up the Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?”

 

"No," said Ron as he ate. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

Harry frowned. “What?”

 

"Oh, of course, you guys wouldn't know -- Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

 

Harry nodded in understanding and unwrapped his Chocolate Frog. The card showed a silver-haired man wearing half-moon glasses, it read ‘Albus Dumbledore’.

 

“So this is Dumbledore!” Harry exclaimed.

 

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore?! Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks!” Ron said as I handed him one. I sniggered under my breath at that. Sassy…

 

Harry turned over the card and read out loud for my benefit,

 

“Albus Dumbledore currently headmaster at Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music, mermish, and tenpin bowling.”

 

My eyes widened at the Mermish bit. Maybe, I could get him to teach me! Okay, probably not worth the risk of getting any more involved, but still. Non-Merpeople can learn Mermish! _Why didn’t they cover that in my book?_ I thought, somewhat annoyed.

 

“He’s gone!” Harry said shocked.

 

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, he'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do one of you guys want it? You can start collecting." Ron asked us.

 

Ron’s eyes focused on the other Chocolate Frog’s still yet to be unwrapped.

 

"Help yourself," Harry said. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

 

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded interested. "weird!"

 

“Well,” I added. “We do have a thing called video where ‘pictures move’ but photographs are typically still.”

 

Ron nodded in amazement as he unwrapped his Frog. I picked up mine as well off the seat and opened it. The card I got was Newt Scamander. What a great name, I thought with a smile. Wizards had the best names.

 

“Who’d you get?” Ron asked. I flipped it over for him. He hummed and went back to eating his Chocolate Frogs.

 

Harry started to open the Bertie Bott’s container, after tiring of the Chocolate Frogs. Ron noticed as well and warned him,

 

"You want to be careful with those," he said. “When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor -- you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

 

Ugh, gross. Ron picked out a green colored bean and took a nibble from the corner.

 

"Blah -- see? Sprouts." He said with a disgusted face.

 

We made a game of it. Taking turns, going through the ones we considered safe looking like coconut, strawberry, and coffee. As well as the suspicious colored ones like sardine, and pepper.

 

The landscape outside had changed the once green fields not replaced with woods, rivers, and hills.

 

I jumped at a knock at our compartment door. A round-faced boy with tear stained eyes stood in the entryway.

 

"S-Sorry," he said hesitant, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When we all shook our heads no, he looked as if he was going to cry, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

 

"He'll turn up," said Harry, ever the sweetheart.

 

"Yes I’m sure," said the boy looking positively miserable. "Well, if you see him at all..."

 

He closed the door and left.

 

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron with a yawn. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk…" The rat on his lap was still fast asleep. That only reminded me of the dangerous future knowledge I possessed. My stomach turned. I felt guilty leaving him around Ron like that. It would have been easier if I hadn’t gotten to know him…

 

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. I wish that he would.

 

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." Ron went through his trunk and pulled out his battered wand. It was chipped and the unicorn hair was poking out the end. He was about to do the spell when the door slid open again. The toad boy from earlier was back. A girl with bushy brown hair wearing her Hogwarts robes was with him.

 

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bit of a bossy voice - I admit.

_I assume this is Hermione,_ I thought.

 

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron slightly annoyed as well. The girl clearly wasn't listening, distracted by the wand in his hand.

 

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down in the seat beside me, ignoring the candy wrappers on the seat. Ron looked taken aback by her forwardness. "Er - all right." He cleared his throat before reciting the spell. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

 

Nothing happened.

 

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl said. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you.”

 

Do I sound like that when I get started on languages? I shuddered. I really hope not.

 

Harry looked at me unsure, clearly worried that everyone else had also already learned the books as well. From my shocked face and a slight head shake he looked relieved.

 

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron mumbled.

 

“Sophie Collins,” I trailed off awkwardly.

 

"Harry Potter." 

 

"Are you really?" Hermione said curiously. "I know all about you, of course -- I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.”

 

"Am I?" said Harry looking slightly dazed.

 

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. Wow, that may have been unintentional but just… wow. The meme world would call that savage.

 

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in?” She continued. “I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." She finished and left with the boy named Neville before any of us could respond.

 

“Wow, that was really...” I said out loud, a bit dazed myself.

 

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron looking at me in agreement. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell -- George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." He looked depressed.  

 

"What house are your brothers in?" I asked trying to change the subject.

 

"Gryffindor," said Ron. He looked like a dark cloud had settled above him. Great, Sophie way to make him feel better. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

 

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

 

"Yeah," Ron sat back into his seat, looking depressed.

 

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.

 

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry asked.

 

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,"

 

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles -- someone tried to rob a high-security vault." Harry and I stared at Ron.

 

"Really? What happened to them?" I asked feeling like this was important to the plot. Was this Quirrel?

 

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

 

"What's your guy’s Quidditch team?" Ron asked suddenly.

 

"Er -- I don't know any."

 

“Me either,” I confessed.

 

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -"

 

And he started to explain the rules. He explained the four balls; the quaffle, two bludgers and the golden snitch and the positions of the seven players, as well as the six-ringed hoops and how points worked. He talked about his favorite team the Chudley Cannons for a bit and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had some more money. He was in the middle of his explanation when the compartment door slid open yet again.

 

Three boys entered. Ugh… I remembered this scene.

 

“Is there something on the door saying ‘Hey come in, we love being interrupted’!?” I exclaimed without thinking before I covered my mouth in embarrassment. Ron gave me an amused glance.

 

"Is it true?" the blond boy said, ignoring me. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

 

"Yes," said Harry, looking a bit uncomfortable.

 

He was looking at the other boys. Both of them flanked the pointy haired blond like bodyguards, their expressions mean.

 

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy with a flourish of his hand, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

 

Ron gave a slight cough, disguising his snicker. I smiled at him through my hand as well. Draco Malfoy looked at Ron.

 

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford,” he looked over at me. “And I’ve never seen you before. Must be a mudblood." He said with disgust. I looked at him shocked. Ron jumped up in his seat out of anger.

 

"How dare you! Take it back!" Ron shouted.

 

Malfoy turned back to Harry, ignoring him. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

 

He reached his hand out to Harry obviously to shake.

 

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly.

 

A pink tinge cast Malfoy’s pale cheeks.

 

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, Hagrid, and that mudblood over there, and it'll rub off on you."

 

Harry stood up as well now and Ron shook violently.

 

"Say that again," Ron said, his face tomato red.

 

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered, looking down on them.

 

"Unless you get out now," said Harry fiercely.

 

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

 

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron. Ron leaped forward to stop him but before he could touch Goyle, Scabbers sunk his teeth deep into Goyle's knuckle. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers around. It was certainly funny and I couldn’t help giggling. They ran off without taking any of our candy. Not even a moment later, Hermione Granger had come back in.

 

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets knocked all over the floor and Ron who had Scabbers lifted up by his tail.

 

“I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry looking a bit worried.

 

"No -- I don't believe it -- he's gone back to sleep-" Ron exclaimed in disgust. The rat asleep once again.

 

"You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked looking up from his ‘pet’.

 

“I met him in Diagon Alley,” Harry explained.

 

"I've heard of his family," said Ron. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

 

I turned to Hermione and politely interrupted, "Can we help you with something?" I asked.

 

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" She nagged.

 

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron with a scowl, "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

 

"All right -- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a prissy voice.

 

"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" I laughed and Ron glared at me too.

 

“What’s a mudblood?” Harry asked out of the blue.

 

Ron’s face grew dark.

 

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone. Dirty blood, see. Common blood." He explained to Harry. Ron frowned looking over at me with a worried expression.

 

I sighed. 

 

“I’ll just prove him wrong then,” I said determined, looking at Ron with a smile. He nodded along with me.

 

“Yeah.”

 

I looked out the window. The sky was now a dark mauve. Hermione was right, we would probably be there soon and the train seemed to be slowing down. We all took off our jackets and pulled on our robes. Ron’s looked a bit long on him, his sneakers clearly visible.

 

A male voice echoed throughout the train shocking us, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

 

I felt my stomach clench. Somehow I managed to do the exact opposite thing that I wanted to do, in just one day - talking and getting involved with the golden trio.

 

Hopefully, this would not be reminiscent of my years to come at Hogwarts.

 

The train came to a stop. Kids rushed and pushed their way through the crowd. Everyone stood squished together on a tiny, dark platform. I shivered from the cold air. A light bobbed in the dark, way above us.

 

A sudden sound boomed into the night, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" A gigantic hairy face grinned out at us. _It must be Hagrid._ I thought, with a smile.

 

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

 

We stumbled as we followed Hagrid down a steep, rocky path. It was quiet. No one spoke much.

 

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder at us, "jus' round this bend here."

 

There was a large black lake as well as a mountain, on top sat a castle, its windows lighting up the night.

 

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid suddenly interrupted my admiration of the castle. Little boats lined the shore. Harry, Ron and I were followed by Hermione into the small boat.

 

"Everyone in?" Hagrid yelled from his boat.

 

"Right then -- FORWARD!"

 

And we glided across the lake.

 

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted as we reached the cliff where the castle sat.

 

We all bent our heads as we went through a curtain of ivy. We floated along a tunnel, right underneath the castle, until we found ourselves at a type of underground harbor and climbed out onto the rocks.

 

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid.

 

"Trevor!" Neville cried in relief. _What were the chances of finding that toad right as soon as we arrived?_ I thought in amazement.

 

We walked up a passageway in a rock, following Hagrid and the bobbing of his lamp. We finally reached dewy, grass that sat in the shadow of the castle, before we marched up a flight of stairs.

 

In front of us stood a huge Oak door. Even I gulped in fear at the looming feeling of the castle.

 

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked Neville, who nodded.

 

Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Probably won't be able to update for awhile after this :/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

 

The door slowly creaked open. McGonagall stood in the archway, wearing green robes and her perpetually stern face. I smiled up at her from my place on the steps. It was nice to see her again.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said gruffly. 

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." 

She held the door open for us first-years, as we clambered into the entrance hallway. It was gigantic. I found myself admiring the high ceiling that was decorated with intricate designs and complex patterns. Candles lit up the ornate marble staircase, that led to a big bronze door which stood at the top of the staircase. 

We followed Professor McGonagall into an empty chamber off the hall. I felt Neville step on the back of my feet twice on our way there. Inside the room was crowded, as we gathered in front of the professor. It was eerily quiet and many of my fellow first-years were glancing around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, surveying the group, possibly making sure we were all there. 

She continued, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.” 

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” The Professor added, “Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

She cleared her throat, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her stern eyes met Ron’s, who had yet been able to wipe off the black mark on his nose. I could see Harry trying to flatten his hair out of the corner of my eye. I tried to smooth any wrinkles out of my robes.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." 

She left, her robes billowed behind her. 

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron nervously. 

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron said his voice wavering slightly at the end.

 _Maybe, knowing the future was useful in moments like these?_ I thought. 

I still felt nervous, though. I was a bit worried I would end up in Gryffindor and be tangled up in the plot even more. But I had taken the Pottermore quiz in the past and had only ever got Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I wouldn’t be put in Slytherin as a muggleborn, so it was most likely I would end up in Ravenclaw. It was the safest option. Even if I was horrible at riddles 

_I’ll probably get locked out a lot…_ _ugh, that’s going to suck._

I could hear Hermione, who was to my left, talking about the spells she had learned and which one’s she felt she would need to beat the test. Harry looked really pale, his eyes not moving from the door.

Suddenly pearly-white figures appeared through the wall. I choked on the spit in my mouth. 

“What the shit-?” I gasped terrified. Almost backing up into Neville who was a bit behind me. Oh, shit I forgot that there were going to ghosts. I shivered. Was it too late to go home? 

They didn’t seem to notice us and were arguing passionately with each other. 

A chubby transparent man, wearing what looked like a monk’s clothes, was talking, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -" 

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

I flinched. One of the ghosts seemed to have noticed us. 

No one said anything.

"New students!" said the one named the Friar, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" 

Neville and a few others nodded, looking dumbfounded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar continued. "My old house, you know." He beamed with pride.

"Move along now," The Professor had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She finished sternly.

The ghosts floated away through the wall. I stared at where they had disappeared transfixed.

 "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall added, "and follow me."

We lined up. Ron and Harry stood in front of me, and a girl I didn’t know the name of was behind me, before walking out of the room. We walked into the Great Hall through a pair of double doors.

In the Hall, laid four long tables, which had plates and goblets of gold. Students already sat at them talking animatedly. At the foot of the huge windows was the head teacher’s table. The students seemed to hush as we walked in front of it. Candles floated above our heads.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History.” Hermione said in front of me, softly pointing above her.

I craned my head to look at the ceiling. It was gorgeous. The stars blinked upon a dark blue sky. The clouds moved to cover the shining moon. It was almost if there was no roof at all.

I focused back on the Professor who had brought out a wooden, four-legged stool. The frayed, brown sorting hat placed on its seat.

Silence filled the air. The hat on the stool then jerked. A rip opened in the hat, almost like a grin, and it began its song, 

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on!_

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I broke into polite applause along with the rest of the students, although I admit, I hadn’t really been paying attention to the song. I was too transfixed by the movement of its ‘mouth’.

 _Oh my god, that hat just bowed!_  I thought, in shock.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered, looking relieved. 

No one else other than me is shocked a hat just sang a song? I looked around for some support but no one seemed as shocked as I was.

"I'll kill Fred,” Ron continued, “he was going on about wrestling a troll!" 

Harry beside me, smiled weakly.

McGonagall held a long roll of parchment in her hands. She cleared her throat before saying, 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." 

"Abbott, Hannah!" She called.

The girl, to my right, wearing blonde pigtails slipped out of her place in line and put on the sorting hat before sitting on the stool. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, after contemplating it for a moment. 

The Hufflepuff table broke out into applause and Hannah went to sit with them. 

"Bones, Susan!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan took the seat beside Hannah. 

"Boot, Terry!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table clapped this time. Shaking hands with Terry as he sat down with them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy," Another Ravenclaw. "Brown, Lavender" The first Gryffindor. The table cheered enthusiastically. 

"Bulstrode, Millicent," a Slytherin. 

I was soon. A few more names were called. 

“Collins, Sophie,”

I swallowed and wiped the sweat from my palms on my trousers. I could feel my heart beat picking up its rhythm and I felt a bit faint. I staggered to the stool, picked up the hat and sat down.

A voice spoke in my ear. 

Or was it my mind? 

“How interesting… You’ve had another life before this… 

I panicked a bit. If my future knowledge was known, I could be in danger. My family could be in danger.

“I won’t tell anyone. There is no reason for me to be involved in such matters.” The hat said amused.

“Hmm, I see you were brave. An adventurer. Oh, and quite reckless… Your previous death was quite something…” I flinched. God, don’t remind me. 

“Gryffindor would be a good fit. Hmm, you like learning but don’t seem to be dedicated to things that don’t interest you.”

 _Put me in Ravenclaw_ , I demanded, remembering how Harry was allowed to choose his house.

I heard the hat… sniff??

“No need to be rude!” it said, “Hmm, quite loyal I see. Willing to do anything to protect your family. You would do well in Hufflepuff, as well. But you’re not very hard working are you?”

What a jerk! So what if I could be a bit lazy!?

 _Anything other than Gryffindor! Hurry up!_  I thought as I shook my leg frequently against the ground. My anxiety getting the better of me.

I felt a wave of annoyance that was not my own.

“Alright I’ll ‘hurry up’” The hat said. Worry began to fill me.

_Wait, I’m sor-_

“GRYFFINDOR!” It shouted smugly.

That fucking asshole!!

“What the hell!” I yelled at the hat. I yanked it off my head with force and threw it on the stool. “You knew how I feel! How could you –”

 I realized I was in front of the whole school and froze.

“Uh –” I trailed off. 

“Miss. Collins, 10 points from Gryffindor for language. Go sit with your house.” Professor McGonagall said with a sigh of frustration.

Gryffindor gave a weak clap when I sat down at the table.

The twins almost laughed themselves out of their seats. Like always their speech was alternated,

“I bet that-” The twin beside me said.

“You just beat-” The second interrupted.

“The record for-”

“The fastest loss of points!” They both howled the last sentence in unison.

I scowled before trying to blend into the seat, to no avail. 

Great. I was totally flying under the radar now. I groaned and covered my eyes in frustration. I was stuck here the next 7 years! God, why was I born such an idiot? 

“Granger, Hermione!”

In my sorrow and frustration, I had missed a few students being sorted. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted. The table clapped. She sat beside me.

Neville Longbottom was called next. It took a long time to decide before shouting out,

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

Neville ran off still wearing the hat, forcing him to go back up and put it on the stool. His face red.

Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin to no one’s surprise. It barely even touched his head. He looked smug as shit, as he walked to the Slytherin table. 

A few more children were sorted into their houses before Harry’s name was called. He looked nervous as he stepped forward. I could hear the students around the hall talking about him. Asking if it was  _the_  Harry Potter.

The hat covered his face completely. It seemed to think for a moment before yelling,

“- better be GRYFFINDOR!”

The Gryffindors exploded in applause. Harry looked relieved, as he walked over to sit with us. Percy, Ron’s brother, shook his hand enthusiastically when he reached us and the twins started a chorus of, “We got Potter! We got Potter!” Harry sat across from the ghost with the ruffle. 

Thomas Dean was sorted into Gryffindor then Lisa Turpin into Ravenclaw. It was Ron’s turn.

His face was pale as a corpse. All of the Weasleys, as well as Harry, held their breath.

It only sat on his head a few seconds before it shouted,

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

Both Harry and I clapped loudly with the rest of the table before Ron buckled into the seat next to Harry. I was still slightly distracted by the misfortune of ending up a Gryffindor. 

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll she held before taking the Sorting Hat off the stool and putting it away. 

In the middle of the staff table, Albus Dumbledore sat in a gold chair. He smiled and somehow I could tell his eyes twinkled, even from here. He stood with his arms outstretched to the students.

"Welcome," he said his cheeks red. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!" And he sat back down. Everybody erupted into a cheer around us. I snorted in amusement. I heard Harry ask someone if Dumbledore was a bit mad.

"Mad?" Percy responded. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" 

I ignored the conversation going on around me still contemplating what I should do. At this point, even thought I was sorted into Gryffindor, it didn’t mean I had to get involved. I could be at the level of Lavender Brown’s importance to the overall plot if I just laid low. 

Realizing the food piled in front of us, my mouth dropped open. There was everything, from sausages to lamb chops, bacon, and steak, to fries and potatoes. I wiped a bit of the drool from my chin. I hadn’t eaten anything but candy and toast with marmalade today. Deciding to wait for a better time to think about what actions I should take, I dug in.

"That does look good," I heard the ghost across from Harry say, I shivered and shifted a bit away from the direction the ghost was.

"Can't you -?" Harry asked curiously.

“I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," the ghost said, "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." 

"I know who you are!" said Ron excitedly. "My brothers told me about you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" 

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy --" the ghost looked a bit offended. Seamus Finnigan interrupted him,

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" 

Sir Nicholas seemed irritated.

"Like this," He pulled his left ear and his head swung off his neck. It was still attached but only just barely.

I felt my stomach turn and I looked away.

The ghost flipped his head back the way it was then coughed.

"So -- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost." 

Nope. Not looking... Not looking… 

I looked. 

He had a too gaunt face and was covered in silvery blood. I hate ghosts. They reminded me of my death. Not to mention they were just super creepy. 

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus again. Dude, don’t you know you don’t ask people about their deaths? It’s rude. 

"I've never asked," Sir Nicholas said. Nothing else was said.

Dessert appeared after we filled ourselves up on dinner. Soon they were talking about their families. 

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus merrily. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." 

I’m not sure why but people at the table laughed. How was that funny? 

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron. 

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville said slowly, "but the family thought I was a squib for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me -- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." 

That… That was terrible… I looked at him in horror. How could someone do that to a family member? Poor Neville.

Hermione and Percy talked about lessons and how we would be starting with transforming needles in Transfiguration as we finished off our dessert.

"Ouch!" Harry gasped in pain. I turned to him in alarm. 

"Are you okay?” I asked him with worry. 

"Y-yeah." He responded.

Harry was staring fixed at the staff table. 

“Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry said, looking at Percy.  

_Ugh… Quirrell._

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to -- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." Percy responded.

Harry seemed to watch the staff table for a while after that until the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore cleared his throat. The hall went silent. 

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.”

He continued with a twinkle in his eye, "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." 

We all know who he was talking to. I rolled my eyes at the twins who were giggling to themselves. 

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.” 

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.” Dumbledore added 

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." 

Harry laughed out loud. Few others did. I knew he was being serious, otherwise, I may have laughed as well.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. 

The other teachers just looked so done. 

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the lyrics for the song floated, white in the air.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" Dumbledore said. And the school started to sing. I chose amazing grace. If you can’t beat em’ join em’. 

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now, they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.”_

We all finished the song at different times. I finished a bit before the twins, who were singing a super slow song. Dumbledore finished it off by flicking his wand as if he was a conductor. I snickered again. This school… 

He clapped loudly when they were done. 

"Ah, music," he said, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" 

I had to agree with him there. I loved music as well. 

We followed Percy out of the Great Hall. Crowds of chattering people pushed against me as we left. I stared in wonder at the moving portraits as we walked down the corridors. It was one thing to know that portraits here were sentient and another to see it yourself. We climbed staircases and went through doorways and sliding panels, before coming to a halt in front some sticks that were floating mid-air. The sticks launched themselves at Percy who put his arms up to shield his face.

"Peeves," Percy said annoyance evident in his voice. "A poltergeist." 

"Peeves -- show yourself" Percy commanded right before a fart-like sound filled the air, "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy said trying to regain control after pausing in shock.

There was a pop. A small man with slanted orange eyes, black hair and wearing ridiculous clothing, appeared out of nowhere holding the previously floating sticks in his hands.

He cackled loudly. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He dove at us, we all ducked trying to avoid him. 

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!" Percy shouted, trying to give off an air of authority. 

Peeves stuck out his tongue before vanishing, the sticks falling on poor Neville's head. Coats of armor rattled as he passed them. 

“You want to watch out for Peeves," warned Percy. “The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects.” The way he said ‘prefects’ made you think they were some all-powerful, omnipotent being.  

“Here we are.” Percy said, while pointing to a portrait that contained a fat woman wearing a silk dress.

"Password?" she sang. 

"Caput Draconis." 

The portrait swung forward. A small hole in the wall was revealed. Big enough for a person to crawl through. We all climbed through (Neville needed some help getting up) and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was cozy and warm. A fire crackled in the round room, Gryffindor colors were prominently on display and big fluffy armchairs were distributed around it. 

Percy directed us, girls, through one door to our dormitory. 

* * *

Five wooden beds were distributed around the round room. Their covers red and canopies of gold and scarlet hung from the bed posts. I yawn tired from the long day and collapsed on to the bed beside my trunk.  

I had never had roommates before. My first thought went to how sharing the bathroom would work. It was probably going to kill me. Being an only child meant having a bathroom to yourself. Why did they have to make it five people per room? This is a magic school. They could have made the towers bigger inside and split it up two per room. Ugh…

I glance to the bed beside me. I was on the end so that was my only neighbour. Hermione was unpacking her things (mostly textbooks). Great. Just my luck. Right beside a main character. I sighed and raised my arm in the air, staring into space at the back of my hand. 

Hermione had finished unpacking and started to address the rest of us in the room. Most had unpacked as well. Except for me. I could do it tomorrow. There was no rush.

"Wasn't that so exciting! I can't wait for class tomorrow! Have you read all your books yet? I have." She asked us.

"uh… not all, just some of the history one." One of the Patil twins (I can’t remember her name) responded.

Lavender snorted.

Hermione ignored her and turned towards where I lay on my bed. "I met you on the train earlier, didn't I? Your name was Sophie wasn't it?”

"Yeah…" 

"We should all introduce ourselves. Some people probably weren’t paying attention during the sorting." She glanced quickly at Lavender.

“My name is Hermione Granger! I’m muggleborn in case you didn’t know.” She said excitedly.

“Parvati Patil. My mom’s a pure-blood and my dad’s a half-blood.”  

“Lavender Brown. Pure-blood.” She said snottily.

“Isabella Johnson. I’m a half-blood.” The girl in the bed beside Lavender said shyly.

“Sophie Collins.”

"So are you muggleborn as well?" She asked me after a silence, inquisitively.

"Er- yeah," I said quietly. Her face lit up. 

"We'll have to stick together then, to learn everything we can about the wizarding world!"

I smiled awkwardly. "Sure..."

It was silent as Isabella turned off the lights and everyone climbed into their respective beds. Only moonlight from the window lighting the room.

"What do you think the teachers will be like?" Hermione turned to me and whispered, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure they'll be great," I assured her softly. 

"Sorry, do you guys mind being quiet. I'm a bit tired and I want to go to bed..." Parvati said from the other side of Hermione.

"Oh- yeah, no problem! Sorry…" I apologized.

Hermione looked embarrassed and nodded as well, before turning over and bringing the blanket up to her nose.  

Now would be a good time to think about what I should do. I was really too tired to deal with it, though. I’d think about it tomorrow. Subconsciously, I knew I was just putting off facing the situation but if I pretended everything was fine, maybe it would be? Maybe, being sorted into Gryffindor wouldn’t get me involved or killed?

 Truthfully, I already knew I was screwed.

* * *

 Why didn’t I just freeze them out the moment I met them?

 Because I was afraid of being hated.

 In the past, I didn’t have friends because I avoided rejection. It’s easy to not feel lonely when it’s of your own doing. I may be afraid of my family and I being hurt but I was even more afraid of rejection. It’s better to not be included or thought of as an important character than to forcefully isolate yourself and become hated. I’m not that brave.

 I inwardly snorted at that. I definitely didn’t deserve my place in Gryffindor.

 What was I going to do?

 Fade into the background, of course. Like I've always done. Being placed in Gryffindor was just one pitfall on my path to obscurity. That didn't mean I shouldn't do my best to learn. It just meant I had to be discreet. When the war was over, maybe then I could have friends...

I was lying to myself that, that thought didn't make me feel forlorn.


End file.
